


Intimidated

by 2originalcents



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle gets stuck in Cartman's closet and sees things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidated

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Birthday present for Kennyxbuttman/Jamie~!

Kyle is in Cartman’s room, quickly surveying it and trying to find the most devastating item he can steal from that fat piece of shit. As his hand runs along Cartman’s Xbox, he can hear Stan’s voice in his head, telling him to just let it go and to not fall down to his level. But not falling down to Cartman’s level is the exact reason why he’s had to tolerate his bullshit for years! He wants to fall down to his level. He wants to fall down even lower, see how Cartman feels when he realizes Kyle can play dirty too.

He’s eyeing the cables of the Xbox and telling himself he should definitely search for Clyde Frog when he hears voices and heavy footsteps. Kyle panics, terror in his chest. Cartman has snuck into his room countless times without getting caught, and the one time he tries he’s found out? No, Kyle wouldn’t have that! He runs to Cartman’s closet, sliding it shut just as the bedroom door opens. Kyle puts a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his ragged breaths until he starts breathing normally. A few years ago Cartman’s mother wanted to renovate the house, and one of these renovations involved changing the closet doors so they now had wooden slats Kyle could peer through. He jumps when the bedroom door slams shut, an obviously furious Cartman accompanied by a fretting Butters.

“I fucking hate him! I don’t even know why I hang out with him!” Cartman shouts, sitting on his bed hard enough Kyle is amazed it doesn’t collapse under him.

“Oh, Eric, you know Kenny doesn’t mean anything by it. He just likes picking on you, is all,” Butters says, sitting behind him, his hands running up and down Cartman’s back.

“You could at least shove his hands away when he touches you in front of me!” Cartman is grumbling, his arms crossed as he’s hunched over, stewing in his own rage.

“But I know he doesn’t mean it! Kenny’s straight, he just knows what’ll set you off, and you keep falling for it.”

“I use to think I was straight, too,” Cartman mumbles, and Butters chuckles.

He’s still running his hands up and down Cartman’s back when he wraps his arms around Cartman, unzipping his jacket and saying, “I wish you wouldn’t get so worked up over silly things. How’s about a nice back rub to make you feel better?”

Kyle has to keep from audibly scoffing when Cartman nods and strips off his jacket and shirt so Butters can have direct access to his skin. Of course Butters gives Cartman back rubs, he must treat him like fucking royalty all the time because Butters is whipped. Cartman couldn’t get himself a better slave even if he hand made one.

Cartman sighs and a strange sound akin to giggling escapes his lips as Butters is underway.

“Am I tickling you?” Butters asks.

Cartman nods. “It’s okay, though.”

Even from his spot Kyle could see Cartman visibly relax under Butters’ touch and he wonders how to bring this up in conversation, because he could use a massage too.

Butters reaches around Cartman again and kisses the nape of his neck while his hands run up Cartman’s stomach before cupping his tits. Cartman yelps when Butters squeezes them, fondling them as if he’s touching a girl’s chest.

“They feel fuller, Eric. Like my touching them is really making them bigger.”

“Don’t say stupid shit like that,” Cartman says, panting already.

Kyle is embarrassed, this being a turnaround he wasn’t expecting. And Butters is right, Cartman’s tits aren’t flabby like they should be considering he’s a guy, instead they seem like they could fill a respectable B cup and look pretty alright in it.

Cartman turns around in Butters’ arms and kisses him, his heavy eyelids closing, his face flushed as he presses his lips against Butters’.

Butters wraps his arms around him, petting his hair as the two make out. Kyle can see Butters is the one taking charge of things, Cartman moaning in his arms, and he’s impressed.

When they pull away Cartman stares at Butters, his expression dazed.

“Was I a good boy today? Do I get my treat?” Cartman asks, his voice small.

Kyle cock’s his eyebrow, he’s never seen Cartman like this before. It’s like he’s in a trance, his usual domineering personality gone for whatever this is.

Butters puts a finger to his lips, his eyes looking up to the ceiling as though lost in thought.

“Hmm, let me think,” he says, and starts counting off with his fingers. “You did all your homework. You let it slide when Craig insulted you during lunch. You nicely told Kenny to take his hands off me. And you actually listened to Clyde when he was complaining to you about his girlfriend instead of punching him in the face, which is what I know you really wanted to do. Okay, I think you’ve earned your treat!”

Cartman’s face lights up like a kid told he’s going to Disneyland. Butters is grinning and moves back to sit against the bed’s headboard, Cartman watching him attentively.

This should be good, Kyle thinks, wondering what treat Butters can possibly hold over Cartman’s head to make him nice.

As he settles back, Butters unzips his pants. No way! Kyles covers his mouth with his hand, stifling a giggle. The treat is Butters’ cock? In the back of his head Kyle knows this is wrong and he shouldn’t be watching this, but his hand still goes to his pocket, his thumb grazing his phone, wondering if he should get photographic evidence.

Butters opens his pants wide and pulls down his underwear to reveal his cock, and Kyle is horrified. Butters is huge! How does he hide that thing inside his tight fitting jeans? Kyle admits he hasn’t seen many cocks in his life, but he always thought Stan was on the bigger end of the spectrum, but if he put it beside Butters’, it would be dwarfed. His own cock would certainly be deemed a micropenis by comparison. His grits his teeth, his hole twitching uncomfortably at the thought of something that big going inside him. It would hurt like hell, it already ached a bit taking in Stan, he wouldn’t survive being with Butters.

Cartman crawls over to Butters, and Kyle turns to him and blushes at the expression on his face. Cartman licks his lips, his eyes wild as he stares at Butters’ cock like some gourmet meal, already hard and leaking pre-come. He reaches to grab him with both hands, his mouth sucking the middle of the shaft.

“You can even suck my balls, too,” Butters says, his hand on Cartman’s hair.

Kyle sees him wince once Cartman really gets started, his tongue pushing between Butters’ foreskin, a deep growl coming from Butters’ chest when he tips his head back.

Kyle is getting flustered seeing this, but imagining Butters inside him is keeping him from getting hard. He watches Cartman deep throat Butters, his head bobbing up and down as he takes a little more than half of Butters inside his mouth. Kyle thinks he should have expected that, of course Cartman can take in that much of Butters, all the absurd quantities of food he’s eaten in his life was practice for this.

Butters’ grip on Cartman’s hair is tight, and Cartman pulls back from Butters’ cock to suck his balls. A hand on one ball, his mouth on another, Cartman tries to use his free hand to pull Butters’ pants down, but Butters swats his hand away.

“You only get my cock and balls today,” Butters says, his chest heaving.

Cartman looks up at him, hurt. “But--”

“No buts, Eric. Rules are rules.”

“But it wasn’t my fault! It was his! Please, Butters, let me go lower, please!”

Cartman begging Butters for anything is so uncharacteristic, and Kyle is enjoying this display.

Butters shakes his head, firm. “You know the rules, you only get to taste my ass when you’re nice to Kyle,” he says. Kyle squeaks in the closet, uncomfortable at hearing Butters utter his name in relation to getting a rim job. “And I saw him leave in a huff after speaking to you, so you don’t get your treat today.”

Cartman whimpers, his bottom lip trembling.

“But you don’t understand, he started it! He was telling me how you’ll break up with me because I’m a fatass! I was defending myself!” His voice shook and Kyle wondered if he would actually break down and cry because he couldn’t give Butters a rim job.

That wasn’t the whole truth, Kyle thinks. Cartman started it, making snips at Stan deserving an uncut dick because they’re better and tastier.

“Then you should have let it go,” Butters says. “What’s the point of rules if you’re just going to keep breaking them? Sorry, Eric, but no rimjob today. And trust me, that hurts me more than it hurts you.”

Kyle isn’t sure how to feel. On the one hand it’s pretty thoughtful of Butters to look out for him, he always thought Butters didn’t care for him much. On the other hand, from here on out, every time Cartman does a moderately nice thing for him he’s going to have the mental image of him giving Butters a rimjob, and that’s definitely going to spoil everything. He thinks about telling Butters this, that he feels personally victimized imagining Cartman licking his butthole, that by doing something nice Cartman is inherently hurting him, so no matter what, Cartman would always hurt him, and thus should be denied a rimjob indefinitely.

Cartman goes back to Butters’ cock, trailing up his shaft by pressing kisses alongside it. Reaching the tip he nibbles on the foreskin with his lips and follows by quick swipes. He swallows Butters up again, moaning and making swallowing sounds, he's sucking Butters hard.

“Eric, ah. I’m close,” Butters says, blinking sweat out of his eyes. Cartman pulls away and Butters comes on his face, landing on Cartman’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose, and lips. “Clean up,” Butters says, eyes closed as he falls back on the headboard.

Using his hands, Cartman wipes his face and greedily licks at the come he collects in his palm. After cleaning his face he starts cleaning Butters, still half hard, licking up the come that landed on him as well. When he finishes he sits up, cross legged in front of Butters, waiting eagerly for the next part. Kyle is sure if he had a tail, it would be wagging.

As Butters is catching his breath, Cartman leans forward and pulls off Butters’ sweater, then slowly unbuttons the collared shirt he’s wearing underneath.

“You’re not getting tired, are you? Can I get you something?” Cartman asks. He pulls Butters’ shirt off, exposing the pale skin underneath.

“No, I’m fine. Just give me a moment,” Butters says, shifting in his seat.

Cartman tugs on Butters' pants again, and this time Butters doesn't slap his hand away but let's himself get undressed. Once that's done and Butters is sitting naked, Cartman unzips himself, pulling his own pants and boxers off.

It's with annoyance that Kyle sees he and Cartman are roughly the same size. Cartman's cock is fatter, just like the rest of him, but it isn't much in the length department. Kyle was never self conscious about his own dick before, deeming it a respectable  size and he is able to make Stan scream with it. As long as he could satisfy, nothing else mattered. But he remembers what a big deal Cartman use to make when it was implied he was small, like it was some tragic shame he had to bear. So is he small too and should be ashamed? Or was puberty good to Cartman and he's actually much bigger now than he use to be?

Kyle is trying to sort out his feelings when Cartman lies down in front of Butters, his legs on either side of Butters, his head on the foot of the bed. He digs his heels into the mattress and lifts his hip up, spreading himself open for Butters with his hands.

"I want it so bad, Butters," Cartman says, writhing a bit on the bed as though Butters were already inside him.

Butters is getting hard again. He crawls on top of Cartman and they start making out again. Cartman let's go of himself in favor of holding the small of Butters' back.

Kyle thinks that even if he were to run out of here and tell Stan and Kenny the whole truth of what he's witnessing, taking on the humiliation of being called a perverted voyeur, they wouldn't believe him anyway. This isn't Cartman, at least not the Cartman they know. The Cartman they know would never suck Butters cock so eagerly, be brought to near tears when denied a taste of his ass, or beg to be fucked by him. The Cartman they know scoffs at all this gay shit, and insists he's only with Butters since he's practically a girl and he's hotter than all the girls in their class taboot, conveniently leaving out just how gigantic Butters is in the pants department.

Cartman has his legs wrapped around Butters, his head tipped back over the edge of the bed as he moans, Butters sucking and nipping at his neck. He lifts himself up and with his hands pulls Cartman's head up.

"Let's scoot down, all your blood will rush to your head if you stay like this." He sits up on his knees still between Cartman's legs. Cartman scoots down.

Butters opens the top drawer of the night stand, procuring a bottle of lube. Cartman grabs the bottom of his knees and spreads his legs apart. Kyle wonders how he could be so limber.

Butters isn't skimpy with the lube, pouring an almost absurd amount on his hand, rubbing it into Cartman's hole while he whimpers and arches at these touches. Cartman's hips buck forward, a scream escaping his lips. Butters giggles, he found his prostate. He teases Cartman a bit more than pulls his fingers out.

Cartman gasps and groans, looking at Butters as he reaches for the lube again.

"More, I want more!" Cartman says, his head spinning.

Kyle can see Butters is hard again, he's slicking his cock up until it's glistening. It really does look like Cartman is going to cry if Butters doesn't stick something inside him.

"More? More of what? Remember, Eric, specificity is the building block of honesty, and this is an exercise in honesty."

What a load of shit, Kyle thinks. But he can't argue with the results, Cartman is a complete mess, and Butters has him wrapped around his finger like nothing.

Cartman bites his lip, his hands resting on his stomach. "Butters, please," he says, his voice breaking. "I want your hot, fat cock inside me! I want it so bad I'm going to pass out if I don't get it! God, Butters, all I think about all day is having you inside me, I can't think about anything else. I need you inside me right now, I need us to be together. Make me yours Butters, please! Make me yours because I am yours, I've always been yours, I'll always be yours!"

Kyle is gawking, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. Did he really just hear Cartman correctly?

Butters giggles sheepishly like Cartman just sweetly kissed his cheek.

"Wow, Eric, thanks for be so honest with me."

Cartman sits up suddenly and pulls Butters to him, kissing him desperately. After a few minutes Kyle starts to wonder if they're just going to kiss in lieu of fucking, but that's when they pull away. Cartman lies back down, Butters lines himself with Cartman's hole. Kyle bites back a complaint on his tongue. Butters is too big, he might hurt Cartman, but Cartman takes him in his ass as easily as he did in his mouth. Butters is now as deep into Cartman as possible, to the hilt, and Kyle wonders what it must feel like to be that filled up. But he shakes his head, the thought terrifying him. But Cartman can take Butters, his ass is built to handle a large capacity, and Kyle finds the thought oddly satisfying, like when he's working on a puzzle and two pieces fit together effortlessly.

For all their talk and intense kissing, Kyle assumed they were going to fuck like madmen, but Butters is being slow and gentle, his face buried under Cartman's chin. Cartman has his legs wrapped around Butters' hips again, his arms under Butters' arms and wrapped over them so his hands are on Butters' shoulders. Cartman grunts at every thrust, and Butters looks up into his eyes, both their eyelids droopy. They're kissing again. Gently. Sweetly. Kyle doesn't really register the fact that he's witnessing two people having sex. It doesn't seem that dirty. He wonders if this is how it looks like when he and Stan make love. Oddly innocent.

Cartman and Butters are now murmuring as they kiss. It's low but Kyle can hear a few 'love you's. They're both grunting and moaning, Cartman's back arching in a way Kyle didn't think was physically possible for him as he comes. Butters collapses on top of him, spent as well, and Cartman wraps an arm around his body, another in Butters' hair as he kisses the top of his head.

"That felt incredible," Butters says, still winded.

"Mhmm," Cartman hums. He has a smile on his face, and on any other occasion Kyle would think it looks stupid, but considering what he just saw, he let's Cartman have his dopey smile without internal reproach.

After a few moments Butters lifts himself up and pulls out. Cartman whimpers and Kyle can hear a wet, squishy sound. Probably Butters' come dripping out of Cartman, the thought not that disgusting. He rolls over to lie next to Cartman, his back towards Kyle, so now all he can see are Cartman's hands running along his spine.

They continue kissing and muttering when there's a loud grumbling. Cartman's stomach. Kyle is grateful he had the foresight to eat before coming over.

"You hungry," Butters asks, wiping Cartman's face with his hands. "I can make you something to eat."

Kyle almost shouted, Yes! An escape! He needs to get out of there.

Cartman sits up and shakes his head. "I think my mom left something before going to work," he says, fishing for his boxers and pants on the side of the bed. "I'll go investigate."

He stands and half dresses. He leans down to kiss Butter before heading out of the bedroom.

Dammit, Kyle thinks. He looks at Butters, who's stretching on the bed, looking content and luxurious. Butters suddenly quirks his head towards the closet and Kyle feels panic in his chest, but there's no way Butters could know he's in there.

Butters stands up from the bed and walks over to the closet.

Shit, shit, shit! Kyle presses himself to the opposite end of the closet, trying to make himself small and quietly covers himself with the discarded clothes on the floor. Butters slides the closet door wide open, humming to himself as he looks through the clothes on the hangers. He pulls on the sleeve of a red flannel shirt and puts it to his nose. He breathes it in and smiles. He's taking the flannel off its hanger and Kyle prays he closes the door again, but the shirt slips from Butters grasps. He groans exaggeratedly as though bending over to pick up the shirt he dropped were a massive chore. When he leans down that's when he sees Kyle's hand from the corner of his eye. Butters cocks his brows and he lifts his head until he makes eye contact with Kyle, who's about to pass out from holding his breath. Butters eyes go wide, his mouth hanging open. He's about to speak but the bedroom door flies open. Kyle has never seen Butters move so fast, he picks up the flannel, stands up straight, slams the closet door shut, and turns to Cartman in one quick, fluid motion.

"My mom left a lasagna in the oven!" Cartman says, two plates with generous portions on them in his hands and two cans of sodas tucked in his right arm. "What are you doing?" Butters is gaping at him, his mind and heart racing. "Butters? Are you okay?" Cartman asks, full of concern as he kicks the door close and leaves the food on his nightstand.

"Wha--Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just getting chilly so I grabbed one of your shirts," he says, holding the flannel up for him to see before putting it on. Butters is tiny in the giant shirt. It hangs low on his mid-thighs like a dress. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to eat downstairs in the living room?"

Yes! Thank you Butters!

"Why?" Cartman is sitting on his bed now, the plate of lasagna on his lap as he licks his thumb, it got smudged by sauce.

Butters shrugs. "So we can watch tv?"

"We can watch tv here." Cartman rolls his shoulders towards his computer, which is angled towards the bed. His computer picks up the house's cable, Butters should know that.

"Oh, uh." Butters is still standing in place, trying to figure out a new excuse. Cartman pats next to him for Butters to come sit with him.

"I don't want to leave my room, because leaving means you have to put on pants again, and that's not happening," Cartman says, a smirk on his lips, his voice filled with lust.

Butters sighs and walks around the bed to sit next to Cartman. He hands him a plate of lasagna as he turns on his computer with a control next to his bed and they settle into a reality tv marathon as they eat dinner. Butters doesn’t finish his piece and gives it to Cartman to finish. He settles his head on Cartman’s shoulder, the two cuddling under the blanket.

“You’re not too full, are you?” Cartman asks, burping and leaving his empty soda can on the nightstand.

“I’m satisfied,” Butters says. He pats his stomach, a sleepy smile on his lips. Cartman leans over to kiss Butters’ neck, his hand traveling under the blankets. Butters squeaks, his hands on Cartman’s chest as he tries to gently push him away. “You’re really still ready to go,” he says, giggling, trying to play this all off as a joke.

“You’re the one putting on my clothes, you know I can’t control myself when you do that,” Cartman says, his breath becoming heavy.

Kyle rolls his eyes, but he suppose he can’t judge too harshly. One time he put on Stan’s letterman jacket because it was chilly and Stan mauled him like a wild animal. He smiles at the memory.

“It’s kinda late, don’t you think?” Butters says feebly.

“It’s barely nine,” Cartman counters, his lips still on his neck.

Butters gives in, closing his eyes and wrapping his right arm around Cartman’s neck. Kyle wonders what Butters angle must be, there’s no way he’s going to allow this to continue now that he knows he’s watching, right?

Cartman throws the blanket off of them and eases Butters down onto his back. He nibbles on Butters’ right ear so Butters turns his head and faces the closet. He throws his arms and legs around Cartman and stares at the closet door. He shrugs slightly, enough for Kyle to see, and he giggles as though he can see through the door just how red Kyle is turning at the moment.

Cartman wraps his arms around Butters, lying almost entirely on him. They make out, and Cartman starts to trail kisses down to Butters’ chest, his mouth landing on one of Butters’ nipples while he teases the other one with his thumb. Butters writhes in Cartman’s arms, moans are caught in his throat so only the faintest gasps are escaping.

Kyle thinks it makes sense Cartman would have an oral fixation.

Cartman continues moving down, nipping at Butters’ stomach. When he reaches his cock again, completely hard now, Cartman lifts himself up on his knees and leans over to grab the lube. Butters grins and turn around on all fours, riding up the flannel shirt so his ass is bare for Cartman.

“Really?” Cartman asks, cocking his eyebrows and squirting lube onto his hand.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just in the mood to be a little naughty,” Butters says, leaning his ass back and rubbing it against Cartman’s erection, which is pressing against his pants.

Cartman slicks up Butters and pulls down his pants. It’s less ceremonious the second time around, with Cartman entering Butters brashly. Butters clenches the blankets underneath him and snaps his hips back to meet with Cartman. He’s laughing and drooling slightly, screaming Cartman’s name over and over.

Show off, Kyle thinks, miffed that Butters is as much a bastard as Cartman. So long as he doesn’t tell Cartman he’s in there it’s okay, though. And at least Kyle got his confirmation, small dicks can satisfy, if Butters’ increasingly disheveled and unhinged display is any indicator. They both scream as they come, collapsing on the bed, Cartman on top of Butters. They’re both panting, and it’s really only then that it occurs to Kyle he has headphones in his pocket, he could have put them on and watched youtube videos all night instead of watching them. He covers his eyes with his hand and inaudibly groans, it’s a little too late for that.

Butters starts to laugh, delirious under Cartman’s weight and coming so many times that night. Cartman rolls off of him and now his back is facing the closet.

“Someone really enjoyed themselves tonight,” Cartman says. He’s grinning and wiping Butters’ hair away from his sweat drenched forehead. Butters smiles and cuddles into Cartman’s arms, forgetting Kyle for a split second before thinking there’s really nothing he can do for him until Cartman’s asleep, so why fret? Cartman pulls him closer and hums into his hair. Butters speaks to Cartman in whispers so Kyle can’t overhear, and Cartman follows suit, thinking they’re whispering because it’s more romantic.

It’s near eleven when Cartman starts dozing off, trying to fight off sleep but failing. Butters watches him and smiles. He thinks Cartman is at his most adorable when he’s trying to stay awake, his eyelids grow heavy and his breathing evens out. If he’s talking he’ll even mess up his words, it’s precious. Butters caresses his cheeks and tells him to give in to sleep. Once Cartman is snoring softly, Butters slowly extracts himself from his embrace. He immediately wants to be back in Cartman’s arms once he stands, but he has to help Kyle first. Cartman grumbles and moans in his sleep, reaching his arms out to where Butters once was. Butters grabs Clyde Frog from Cartman’s desk and give him the toy. He gently wipes his hair from his eyes and whispers that he’ll be right back, he just needs to use the restroom.

“Okay,” Cartman says, sighing into his pillow, though Butters is pretty sure he’s asleep.

Butters goes to the bedroom door and opens it. He then gently walks back towards the closet and slowly slides it open. He gestures to Kyle to crawl out quickly before Cartman turns around to face them. Once Kyle is free and in Cartman’s hallway, Butters gently closes the bedroom door and the two head downstairs. They stop at the front door, Butters watches Kyle squirm. He’s still wrapped up in Cartman’s flannel.

“I honestly have no idea what to say,” Kyle says, looking at his feet, not having the courage to meet Butters’ eye. “Thanks for getting me out of there and not telling.”

Butters smiles, but it’s slightly forced. He shrugs. “Well, Eric doesn’t have a sense of humor about these things, and you did see some pretty intimate stuff. If Eric knew you were there, best case scenario he’d kill you, worst case, I wouldn’t have my fun anymore. Eric would be humiliated and wouldn’t be able to feel safe alone with me again. What were you doing in there anyway?”

Kyle thinks it’s horrifying that his death is Butters’ best case scenario, but he lets it slide, he is being rather cool about all of this.

“Uh, I was going to steal some of his stuff as revenge, but then you two came in and I panicked.”

Butters nodded as though that’s a perfectly reasonable explanation. “Did you get off?” he asks, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Aw, why not? We did put on quite the show.” Butters is pouting, more offended that Kyle didn’t beat off to them than the fact that he was secretly watching them.

Kyle could feel himself becoming bright red. He started sputtering, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, uh, to be frank, Butters. It’s, uh, kind of hard for me to… When I’m intimidated, y’know?”

“Intimidated?” Butters cocks his head, confused.

“Yeah. Uhm, I’m still trying to figure out where you put it.”

Butters stares at Kyle, his brows creased and his lips pulled to the side as he tries to figure out what Kyle is saying. Where he puts it? Where he puts what? What could--.

“Oh,” Butters says, now he’s blushing. “Oh, uh, yeah. Uh. I guess I do alright?”

Kyle scoffs at that understatement. “Yeah, alright. That’s definitely how I would describe it.”

Butters can’t help but laugh. He’s never had anyone call him intimidating before, and Cartman never seemed frightened by his endowment. If anything, he always relished in it to the point that Butters’ doesn’t even bat an eye that maybe he is on the larger end of the spectrum.

“So, I guess it goes without saying to not repeat what you saw here. This’ll just be our little secret,” Butters says.

“My lips are sealed. I definitely want to forget everything I just saw.” Kyle taps his teeth together when he remembers something he saw. “Oh, and uh. Thanks, I guess? For trying to make Cartman be nicer to me.”

“I don’t really expect it to work,” Butters says, shrugging. “It’s just that I enjoy watching him throw a little tantrum and cry. It’s unfair since I don’t think he’ll ever stop messing with you, but I might as well enjoy myself if that’s the case.”

Butters smirks and Kyle thinks he needs to finally let go the idea that Butters is a nice guy. Spending such absurd amount of time with Cartman has obviously tainted him.

“Goodnight, Butters,” Kyle says. He crosses his arms and opens the front door.

“Hey, Kyle. One last thing.” Butters stops him. “Uhm, can you finally lay off all the sly remarks that Eric’s abusing me? It really hurts both of our feelings, and, well, as you saw it’s clearly not true.” Butters is looking down at his feet, truly upset.

“Aw, Butters. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’ll lay off all that shit talking, okay?”

“Thanks!” Butters looks up and grins. They say goodnight one last time and Butters heads back upstairs. He washes up and gets ready for bed in the bathroom and back inside Cartman’s room he hears Cartman moan in his sleep.

Butters shushes him, kissing his cheeks and running his fingers through his hair. He wraps Cartman up in his arms and Cartman stops whimpering. He sighs and rubs his face into Butters’ chest, Clyde Frog still in his arms. Butters smiles and drifts off to sleep petting Cartman.

Finally in his own bed, Kyle stretches and looks up the ceiling. He wonders if he can get Stan to beg as intensely as Butters makes Cartman. He snuggles into his pillow, knowing he should be more mortified by what he saw that day than he actually is. He always did have a fear that Cartman was just using Butters, but that fear was unjustified. Butters is the one in complete control, and the two really care about each other. Kyle is content knowing that he doesn’t need to worry about Butters anymore, and realizes now that he should know better than to try to lower himself to Cartman’s level ever again. 


End file.
